Stupify
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Bakura is not sure what he wants, will he let Yami decide for him? oneshot BxYY


I wrote this because I have severe writer's block. I have VERY severe writer's block, and have had it for a long time now. I hope these little oneshots will help knock me out of it.

Rating is mainly to be safe. Language, yoai, suggestive themes...wow, I didn't think I had it in me!

* * *

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? He began to try and detangle himself from the stupid pharaoh. He had really gone and messed up this time. They both had been so drunk, though, and Bakura still suspected he was a little intoxicated. He must be, if he was seriously considering running away from this sexy little golden specimen that was lying half on top of him. He would, no doubt, want something more from now on, and with that thought firmly in mind, Bakura started to inch from him, taking it slow and succeeding in freeing himself. He dressed quickly, grabbed the doorknob and turned it gently. A feeling of triumph spread through him, when suddenly he heard the last thing he could have wanted.

"'Kura?" He whirled. Yami still lay on his stomach, one eye hidden by the pillow. His hair was still spread above his head, and the sheet was pulled halfway up his back, only revealing his slender shoulders. Bakura thought he could see a tear in the one dark crimson eye that showed. He found that very enticing for some reason. Bakura cursed under his breath. Yami was just to perfect. They would never work, now, how to break that to him?

He found he had three options. He could just go back to bed(however, he felt that would be taking the coward's way out), or he could walk away without a word. Either way might have spared a few of his feelings, but Bakura, being Bakura, chose option number three-mouth off.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"That was nothing. It had nothing to do with anything except the fact I think you're fucking hot. To tell the truth, I really can't stand you and you know that."

Yami frowned.

"That's not what you said last night. You said you had a secret you wanted to share..." Bakura scowled. He had believed that lame-ass story? "And, well, I had hoped--"

"Don't. It didn't mean anything, alright?" He turned to go. "Oh, and don't be running around telling everyone about last night. The last thing I need is all your little 'friends' causing me trouble."

He slammed the door behind him. He really regretted doing that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Bakura found himself at a party. It would have been really good too-flashing lights over the dance floor, pounding music, plenty of chances to get into trouble-if it hadn't been for that damn pharaoh. He was sitting two or three tables away, nibbling on that blonde idiots neck and occasionally glancing at Bakura through half-lidded eyes. He was probably already wasted. Bakura smiled. Yami could never hold his liquor very well.

"Thought you said you hated him!" Marik shouted over the pulse.

"I do!"

"Then why do you keep staring at him like you're heartbroken?" he sneered. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Whats that all about?" Marik sighed and rolled his eyes. he snatched up his drink and stalked off to find his counterpart. Bakura rolled his own eyes. His gaze found it's way back to Yami, who was be this time in Joey's lap kissing him.

Bakura ground his teeth, furious. Then, Yami glanced at him again. He slowly licked his lips, gave him a sultry look, and laughed out loud when he saw Yami blush. Sure his cheeks were flushed already, but his whole face turned red at Bakura's teasing.

No, of course Yami doesn't mean anything to me...but why did it please him greatly when Seto stalked up and dragged Joey off by the ear? Yami watched sadly, then smiled brutally at Bakura as he started over to his table. He stopped in front of him and put his hands on his hips.

"What are you staring at?"

"Something I'd like to throw on the floor and--" Yami blushed again.

"Well, that's not going to happen again." he said quickly.

"And why not?"

"Because I won't let you!" Bakura grinned and leaned on the table towards him.

"Who says I need your permission?"

"What are you gonna do, rape me?" He said sarcastically.

Bakura grinned a bit psychotically(A/N: We all know the look.) and grabbed Yami's wrist, pulling him down into his lap.

"Bakura!" he protested.

"Relax. I would never do something like _that_."

"Yea, right, you crazy son of a bitch." Bakura laughed at that. "Let me go!"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because it didn't mean anything, remember?" Yami growled. His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Does it have to mean anything?"

"For me it does."

"Why?" Bakura whispered in his ear. Yami scowled.

"Because I care about you."

Bakura grabbed the back of Yami's neck roughly and forced him into a kiss. After a second, Yami managed to break free and gasp,"And I want you to care about me too." Bakura looked at him, Yami stared back hopeful. However, Bakura didn't say anything, so Yami rolled his eyes and broke free of Bakura's grip altogether.

He stalked off, pushing his way through the crowd. Bakura watched him go. He hesitated, looked at the tabletop, and back at the place Yami had disappeared. "Damn-it!" he snarled as his fist connected with the tabletop. He drew several dirty looks as he pushed his own way through the crowd.

He wasn't really sure why he was following Yami, but he knew he didn't want him to get away.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think if you want. Thanks for reading regardless! On to the next oneshot. 


End file.
